


Hydrangea

by illegal_dream



Series: Розовое стекло [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, University, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegal_dream/pseuds/illegal_dream
Summary: Наверное, безответная любовь не была бы такой мучительной, если бы стебли с синими бутонами не заставляли парня задыхаться при каждом вдохе.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Series: Розовое стекло [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841851





	Hydrangea

Глухая комната была способна выдавить лишь тишину, однако гулом по бетонным стенам, спрятанным под обоями, скрывающими их серость словно фантики, раздавался глухой, мучительный кашель. Парень изгибался в агонии на постели, запутавшись ногами в собственном одеяле. Лёгкие то щекотало, то разрывало болью на части, но всё что мог с этим сделать юноша — задыхаться и терпеть. С этим ничего было нельзя сделать. Ничего, на что он готов был пойти. Ноги отчаянно подгибались, круче запутываясь, а спина дрожала, пока тощее тело не рухнуло на подушку рядом, а на белоснежной простыне не появился синий целый бутон гортензии.

  
Это продолжалось уже долгие полгода. Приступы кашля, иногда даже непонятная рвота, и всё с цветами. Ханбин предполагал, от чего всё это могло быть, но поверить никак не решался. 

_Это всего-навсего простуда, немного времени и она пройдёт_.

Вот только как бы он сам себя не успокаивал, с каждым днём ему становилось всё хуже.

А как безобидно всё начиналось...

***

Университетский кафетерий не отличался ничем особенным, но Ханбин любил это место. Когда вокруг шумно, работалось легче, да и материал запоминался быстрее. В его маленькой квартире было слишком тихо и одиноко. Так одиноко, что даже музыка, включенная для создания атмосферы, отпрыгивала от бетона, создавая эхо, и напоминала, что тут никого нет. Всё что оставалось парню: идти в кафетерий или университетский двор и надеяться, что там не будет слишком шумно. И правда, студенты не так часто голодали, или им просто была не по вкусу здешняя еда, потому что зал со множеством столиков постоянно пустовал. Во дворе не могло быть громко, потому что всё перебивал машинный гул. Но ни здесь, ни в столовой не было давящей тишины, поэтому парень чувствовал себя комфортно.

Вместе с ним всегда был один и тот же парень. Будь то перерыв или обед, он всегда приходил в кафетерий и занимал одно и то же место, или сидел на одной из лавочек во дворе с записными книжками на коленях. Сначала Бин не обращал на это никакого внимания. Но чем чаще они виделись, тем больше Ханбину хотелось узнать о незнакомце со старшего курса. Парень часто замечал на его столе книги, которые он недавно прочёл. А этого было уже достаточно, чтобы начать знакомство. Но этого так и не происходило, потому что брюнет не знал как связать несколько слов воедино, стоило ему оказаться в паре метров от третьекурсника.  
Откуда же он узнал, что этот парень с третьего курса? Он постоянно видел его в компании своих знакомых. От них же удалось узнать и имя: Ким Чжинхван.

  
Проходили недели, месяцы, а Ханбин так и не решался подойти и сказать что-то простое, наподобие: «Привет. Классная книжка». Или хотя бы просто «привет». Это казалось целым подвигом. Хотя у него никогда не было проблем с общением. Он непринуждённо болтал со всеми, кроме этого человека.

Он просто наблюдал со стороны. Даже удивительно, что Чжинхван этого не замечал.

Бину нравилось наблюдать как старший что-то чиркает в своей огромной тетради, перемещая ручку с одного края листа на другой. Нравилось его сосредоточенное лицо, когда глаза внимательно следили за строчками букв в очередной книге. Нравилось, как его ноги забавно подпрыгивали, а губы подпевали любимым песням, играющим в наушниках, не издавая ни звука. Нравилось, когда старший ронял свою голову от усталости на руку и просто засыпал, оставляя на виду только тёмные волосы.  
Он никогда и никого не видел рядом с ним. С парнями, которых Бин знал, они встречались только в кабинете на лекциях. Ему не пришлось делать долгих выводов о том, что Хван — не слишком общительный человек. Тихий парень с необъятной душой. Вот так видел его Ханбин.  
Бин не часто встречал его вне стен универа. Но однажды это всё же произошло. Бин помнит тот день, как будто он был вчера.

Тёплый летний ветерок и совсем не жаркое солнце говорили о завершении периода зноя и скором приходе мокрой осени, но в воздухе почему-то витало весеннее настроение. Пары закончились рано, поэтому настроение было на седьмом небе: было много свободного времени, чтобы начать читать новую, недавно купленную книгу, или посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, ведь парень постоянно пропускал премьеры. Или просто пинать балду в интернете. Звучит не так плохо, как может показаться на первый взгляд.  
Парень не сразу заметил, что старший шёл спереди. От удивления сердце тогда странно ёкнуло и разогналось до такой степени, словно Бин вот-вот пробежал марафон. Рост Чжинхвана всегда казался милым, ведь тот был низким даже не для самого высокого парня в универе, то есть самого Бина. Чжинхван всегда одевался со стилем. Его любимой обувью были лаковые туфли с огромной платформой. Вспоминая это, Ханбин постоянно хихикал, размышляя над тем, зачем ему нужна такая толстая платформа. Ханбин же предпочитал стиль «ни так, ни сяк» и просто сочетал свои единственные и любимые рваные джинсы с разноцветными клетчатыми рубашками, надевая их поверх таких же разноцветных футболок. Если задуматься они были такими разными, что порой Ханбину становилось печально осознавать, что общие темы для разговора могли ограничиться только книгами.

Позже, под руку с ним уже шла какая-то девушка. По тому как громко и искренне она смеялась над речью Чжинхвана, Бин догадался: они встречаются. Она была худощавая, немного ниже своего бойфренда, лёгкий и милый сарафан открывал её хрупкие плечи, на которые небрежно свисали её чёрные волосы. Чжинхван улыбался в ответ и нежно переплетал свои пальцы с её.

Ханбину вдруг показалось, что сердце снова ёкнуло. Больно, глухо, и, кажется, совсем заглохло. Но что это может быть? Разве то, что чувствовал Бин не было просто желанием познакомиться? Подружиться?

  
В ночь того же дня, когда в воздухе витала весна, Ханбин понял, что отдал сердце не тому, откашляв синий, напоминающий чистое, высокое небо лепесток гортензии.

  
Дни шли за днями, недели за неделями, а лепестков, вылетающих из лёгких страдающего парня, становилось всё больше и больше. Ханбин отныне не мог наблюдать за Чжинхваном в кафетерии, не мог думать о нём, потому что при каждой мысли о Ким Чжинхване сердце сжималось словно тисками, а лёгкие трепетали, вызывая новые приступы отвратительного и нетерпимого кашля. Признаться парень тоже не мог. В чём смысл этого признания? Если бы был шанс того, что его чувства могли быть взаимны, в его теле сейчас бы не росли цветы. Было слишком поздно что-то менять. Слишком поздно хоть что-то предпринимать. Слишком не хотелось доставлять проблемы и лишнее беспокойство третьекурснику, у которого и так забот хватало. Хотелось просто скрыться где-нибудь, чтобы Чжинхван никогда не узнал об его проклятии, чтобы тот никогда не увидел голубые лепестки гортензии и не услышал тяжёлый болезненный кашель, который с каждым днём оглушал Ханбина всё чаще. Хотелось умереть в одиночестве, чувствуя как корни ядовитой гортензии выползают из кожи. Такова была цена его любви.

Конечно, выход был. Но он не устраивал Ханбина. Совсем не устраивал. Он знал, что от этой заразы в виде цветков можно избавиться: вырезать их. Но побочные эффекты никто не отменял. Ханбин слышал, что после операции могут исчезнуть абсолютно все чувства. Согласиться на это парень не мог, потому что он жил чувствами, он испытывал чувства каждый день при прочтении книг, при общении с людьми вокруг, при просмотре новостей. Потерять чувства означало потерять смысл его существования.

Ханбин совсем не хотел этого.

Он слишком дорожил своими чувствами. Чем для него была бы жизнь без чувств, если живёт он только ими? И зачем тогда вообще жить, если смысл этой жизни будет потерян? Ханбин долгие полгода размышлял над этим, но так и не смог уговорить себя пойти на этот шаг.

День изо дня, он продолжал посещать огромное здание универа, хотя прекрасно понимал, что всё вокруг больше не имело никого смысла. Продолжал сквозь боль смотреть на парня, что сидел за столиком напротив и не догадывался как лёгкие незнакомца выворачивает прямо у него под носом. Продолжал мечтать о знакомстве. И он даже мог бы его провернуть. Что ему терять, терять было уже нечего. Но он не стал. Он не хотел стать для его особенного человека мимолётным знакомым, который исчезнет из его жизни навсегда через пару месяцев. Не хотел быть забытым для человека, с которым хотел бы бок о бок провести целую жизнь. Будет лучше, если он останется безымянным незнакомцем.

  
***

  
Полгода казались десятилетием. Ханбин не сильно был похож на здорового человека, его щёки впали, кожа стала бледной, но о нём и его здоровье некому было беспокоиться. Он привык к постоянной боли, привык к кашлю, смирился с исходом. Привык постоянно выбегать из аудитории, когда першение становилось невыносимым. Привык заплёвывать синеватыми цветками университетские раковины, а после сметать их в стоящие неподалёку урны. Привык проливать слёзы по ночам и сметать с подушки надоедливые лепестки. Он много раз собирался в больницу, когда терпение заканчивалось, когда горло хотелось расцарапать и оторвать собственными руками коренья этой заразы от своего сердца. Много раз ему удавалось даже дойти до больничной регистратуры. Но на этом его путь и заканчивался. Он не мог убить эти чувства. Он не мог от них отказаться. На вопрос медсестры он мог только вытирать слёзы с впалых щёк и отступать назад, думая, что решение было принято наспех.

Ханбин потерялся и очень-очень давно.

В университете началась неделя спортивного фестиваля. Все принимали участие, и Ханбин отнюдь не исключение. И отказываться от участия Ханбин не собирался. Он не хотел вести себя как-то подозрительно, не собирался создавать проблемы. Да не так уж и трудно пробежать какие-то шестьсот метров. Главное не задохнуться чёртовыми лепестками. Это было главной целью.

Разминка, после которой суставы только сильнее хрустели. Становление на линию старта. Замирание сердец болельщиков. Последний лёгкий вдох. Сигнальный выстрел.

Ноги, кажется, сами несли тощее тело по багровой тропинке. Воздуха переставало хватать всё больше с каждым шагом. Конечно, считать метры бесполезно, но финиш был слишком далеко, когда Ханбин почувствовал сильное головокружение. Ноги вдруг стали ватными и слабыми. В глазах темнело. Тело совсем не слушалось. Кажется, Ханбин начал падать. «Кажется», потому что он отрубился.

***

— Эй, ты как?

***

— Зачем побежал, если чувствовал себя плохо?

***

— Ох, парень, если ты сейчас помрёшь прямо у меня на руках...

***

Отрывки чьих-то фраз. Темнота. Чувство чужих рук, которые пытались удержать его тяжёлое тело. Чьё-то нагруженное дыхание. Снова темнота. Вот под ногами виднеется белая плитка. Вот зеркало. Темень. Только ледяная вода, которую старательно плескали на лицо, помогла Ханбину немного придти в себя. Лёгкие снова сводило. Видимо, очередной лепесток готовился вылететь наружу. Перед глазами всё плыло, но в зеркале Бин смог разглядеть знакомый силуэт. Позади него стоял Ким Чжинхван с третьего курса и обеспокоенно смотрел на него. Кашель принялся беспрерывно вырываться наружу. Горло болело так, будто сам сатана решил почесать его когтями. Ханбин пытался сдерживаться, но выходило плохо.

— С тобой всё хорошо? Ты чем-то болен? — Чжинхван пытался положить руку на дрожащую спину младшего, но тот резко повернулся, закашлявшись.

— Прости, мне не нужна помощь.

Бин опять развернулся, удерживаясь за раковину. Ну почему его увидел именно тот, из-за кого это проклятие его настигло? Почему именно Чжинхван пришёл на помощь? Поскользнувшись, Бин слишком громко кашлянул, а затем бросился наутёк.

Чжинхван растерянно хлопал глазами, приходя в себя и готовясь бежать следом, пока не заметил на плитке окровавленный цветок. Он аккуратно поднял остатки растения с пола.

— Так вот в чём дело...

Брюнет совершенно не помнил, как добрался до своей крохотной квартирки, которая была насквозь пропитана одиночеством и как не потерял при этом сознание и не свалился в какую-нибудь канаву по дороге. Хрипение снова разносилось эхом по комнате. Бин собирался рухнуть на кровать и снова тонуть в своих слезах. Для операции было уже слишком поздно, ведь так?

Бин начинал задыхаться, выплёвывая всё новые порции злосчастных лепестков, а то и бутонов. Он вздрогнул, когда за дверью послышался громкий стук. Но что-то ответить он уже не мог.

— Ханбин! Ханбин, ты меня слышишь? Открой эту дверь. Давай поговорим!

Парень догадывался, кто это мог быть, но открывать не собирался. И как он только здесь оказался? Или сколько времени уже прошло? Кажется, на улицу уже опускались сумерки. Цветки продолжали вылетать из горла вместе со сгустками крови, но боли как будто не было.

— Ханбин, пожалуйста! — снова донеслось из-за двери.

Стук всё никак не прекращался, как и слёзы не переставали стекать одна за другой по щекам Бина. Ханбин чувствовал, как его тело слабеет с каждым порывом воздуха и с каждым вылетающим лепестком. В глазах снова темнело. Вокруг всё плыло до тех пор, пока брюнет не понял, что давно валяется на подушке в горе синих как остатков прекрасных бутонов.

_Стоили ли эти страдания ему целой жизни?_

_Стоили ли эти чувства того, чтобы так просто обменять их на жизнь?_

В голове совсем пусто.

Скоро кашель прекратился. 

Абсолютная тишина воцарилась в крохотной комнате. Тишина, которая продолжала прерываться стуком кулаков о дверь единственного человека, желающего попасть внутрь.


End file.
